edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews - The LEGO Ninjago Movie
AniMat's Reviews - The LEGO Ninjago Movie is the 92nd episode and the 10th episode of Season 2017. Warner Bros Animation Group really seem to love their LEGO themed Movies. So it shouldn't be a surprise that they released two films in the same year. So when AniMat reviews their 4th film (or in this case the 3rd LEGO film) which is none other then The LEGO Ninjago Movie... Well it might be action pack as the previous film, it seems to has more issues of it's own, as it tries to be like the first, as it receives a 6/10 as to these reasons. * The Story: '''As the film begins, it reveals that the main character Lloyd is Garmadon's Son, Yes it may been obvious for those who seen the trailers, But here's the thing: ''That is the majority of the story! ''The theme of the film is a Father/Son relationship, along with the substance of the world of Ninjago and the character's journey. It may seem like a good story, but the problem of the film is that it's poorly executed. The biggest problem is that it's trying to emulate the success of The LEGO Movie, Making the themed hammered down which it's giving a hard time to envelope the heart of the film. Even the humor is mixed where there are some funny moments, other can drag on too long. It's giving us what we already had from the previous films, instead of being it's own identity '''Score: 4/10 * The Animation: '''Even it want to be like the first film, We all know that it's still capture the look as the world is made of LEGOs. What the film capture the most is the visuals making everything looking like everything is made out of plastic along showing the prints of what you always see on every LEGO piece, it truly shines as it works around the city and especially the action scenes, since this is also the world of ninjas and some humor to make them fun to watch. However there is a major catch, it's only like 95% made of LEGOs and Unlike both in the first film and The LEGO Batman Movie where they move like they're in stop-motion, there are moments where the move more smooth instead of staying as there usually form. Also like in Batman, the 5% that is not made of LEGO is water, smoke, fire, electricity, and snow. (Along with a live Cat). The more it does that, the less it feels like a "LEGO Movie". it may lose more pieces then in Batman, but it still strong on it's own. '''Score: 8/10 * The Characters: '''As this film may have a large cast, the movie only focus on a few characters, and they're not as great as they been all recycled from their predecessors. With Lloyd, who everyone hates since he's the son of the villain. But also the beloved leader of the secret ninja force: The Green Ninja, he can be blinded with rage by his father issues, but his goal to let it go so he can become a master ninja, but due to the writing, he doesn't offer much to the film. Lord Garmadon is Lloyd's Dad, that want's to terrorized the city so he can rule it. Even with a great backstory and Justin Theroux enjoyable performance, it obvious that he's trying to be Lord Businessman, with his tone and appearance. As for the rest, they barely looked upon since it more focused on the first two characters. Lloyd's friend and ninja comrades, all have a unique personality that has some possibilities to the film, but they all have small apperances that can feel one dimensional crew. The only other character who has more screen time is Master Wu (voiced by Jackie Chan) who is the secret ninja force master, and thankfully he can provide something new with some wise knowledge and sharp wit along with a background history since he's the brother of Lord Garmodan. They all are passable of what they have, they still can't offer anything that can be considered new. '''Score: 6/10 * Recommendation: Though it ain't a bad movie, this is however the weakest LEGO movie. he recommends to just rent it for it's Great animation and good humor, along with some likable characters. But if you a huge fan of LEGO franchise then lower your expectations. If there is lesson for this is that just be yourself then copy someone else to have success. Like he stated "If you want to be cool, don't be a Ninjago, Be a Batman!"